parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
African Animals, Inc.
NatureRules1's movie spoof of Monsters, Inc. Cast * Sulley - African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Mike - Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Boo - Tiff (from Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Randall - Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Mr. Waternoose - Lion (Panthera leo) * Celia Mae - Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Roz - Cape Hunting Dog (Lycaon pictus) * Needleman and Smitty - Yellow-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) and Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Fungus - African Civet (Civettictis civetta) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) * Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Ms. Flint - Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Pupils - Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus), Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) and African Bullfrog (Pyxiecephalus adspersus) * Jerry - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * George Sanderson - Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus) * Charlie - Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Bob Peterson - Leopard (Panthera pardu''s) * Frank - Vervet Monkey (''Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Harley P. Gerson - Olive Baboon (Papio ursinus) * Harley's Assisstant - Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) * Harry "Bud" Luckey - Ostrich (Struthio camelus) * Luckey's Assisstant - African Rock Python (Python sebae) * Joe "J.J." Ranft - Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) * Ranft's Assisstant - Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) * Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt - Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) * Marge - Jackson's Chameleon (Chamaeleo jacksonii) * Peter "Claws" Ward - Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Chuck - Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Ricky Plesuski - Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * Ricky's Assisstant - Egyptian Plover (Pluvianus aegyptius) * Rivera - African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) * Betty - Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Spike Jones - Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) * Waxford - Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) * Ted Pauley - Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) * Ted's Assisstant - Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) * The CDA - White-Backed Vultures (Gyps africanus) and Lappet-Faced Vultures (Torgos tracheliotos) * Chalooby - Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) * Sushi Chef - Cape Fur Seal (Arctocephalus pusillus) * Monster Couple from Harryhausen's - Greater Kudus (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Trash Monster - Aardwolf (Proteles cristatus) * Tony - Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) * Blobby - Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Trailer Folk - Sir Ebrum and Lady Like (from Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * TV News Reporter - Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Interviewees - Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) and Topi (Damaliscus korrigum) * Dr. Frasenberger - Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) * Teacher - Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Children - Cheetah Cubs (Acinonyx jubatus) * A Kid that Mike Entertained - Kirby * Rex (in outtakes) - Raccoon (Procyon lotor) Cast Gallery Elephant10.jpg|African Bush Elephant as Sulley 1374 1amug 071d.jpg|Male Thomson's Gazelle as Mike 200px-Fumu jump.png|Tiff as Boo Spotted-hyena-standing214.jpg|Spotted Hyena as Randall Lion Masai Mara.jpg|Lion as Mr. Waternoose Female-Thomsons-gazelle-feeding.jpg|Female Thomson's Gazelle as Celia Mae Africanwilddogfull.jpg|Cape Hunting Dog as Roz African Civet IMG 6918.jpg|African Civet as Fungus Western-lowland-gorilla-extinction-western-lowland-gorilla1-kajKSd.jpg|Western Gorilla as Yeti (Abominable Snowman) Common warthog or warthog.jpg|Warthog as Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile 1369658543 zebra.jpg|Plains Zebra as Ms. Flint Blue-Wildebeest.jpg|Blue Wildebeest, Flamingo.jpg|Greater Flamingo Bullfrog, African.jpg|and African Bullfrog as Pupils Meerkat-on-lookout-duty.jpg|Meerkat as Jerry 6a00d834538b2f69e200e54f5489988833-500wi.jpg|Marabou Stork as George Sanderson Aardvark 432 600x450.jpg|Aardvark as Charlie African leopard Panthera pardus pardus near Lake Panic Kruger National Park South Africa.jpg|Leopard as Bob Peterson Vervet.jpg|Vervet Monkey as Frank Baboon, Olive.jpg|Olive Baboon as Harley P. Gerson Black Rhino 8.6.2012 Hero and Circle HI 48366.jpg|Black Rhinoceros as J.J. Ranft Kirby smash bros.png|Kirby as A Kid That Mike Entertained Category:NatureRules1 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs Category:Monsters, inc. movie